Put it Where the Money's at
by TheScryer
Summary: Reno's life, what made him the way he is, how he grew up Warning: YAOI.
1. Growing Up

**Growing Up**

**D-Chan: What is up?**

**H-Chan: HELLO SOUTH JERSEY!**

**Falcon: -snorts- This is not a rock concert...**

**Flame: -smacks Falcon in the back of the head- Shut up and let them have there fun!**

**Fenris: -just snickers-**

**-Falcon is holding his head- D-Sama doesn't own Final Fantasy 7, she does however own Money who is a character not the green stuff.**

* * *

A young Reno watches as his parents are carried away on stretchers. A man in a white coat approaches him "Come on son, come on over to the van and let me check you out, make sure you don't have the plague like your parents." Reno nods and follows the man and is helped into the van, they give him a routine check up and send him on his way.

A police agent walks up to him "You got family you can go to?" Reno nods, lying. The police man nods back "Can I trust you to make it on your own." Reno nods again. The police man smiles "Good, your a big little man, well on your way then." Reno nods and begins to walk off down the street. That's how Reno ended up on the street, 5 years old, responsibility entrusted by a cop.

Two years later Reno is 7, he hangs out with a bunch of other hooligans, he steals, hacking into store's security systems, hacking main frames to make it look like they bought all the stuff, even when the money turns up short, transferring money to other accounts. He was some what the leader of the small group, though some of them where older then them, he had a foul mouth and roughed up anyone who went against him.

He was pretty good at a lot of things for a 7 year old. "Go, go, go!" Reno shouts as a door opens and a middle aged man steps in. The multiple kids around snap to attention, they all rush past Reno and out another door, down some stairs and out the back exit. Reno quickly follows slamming the door in the mans face as he chases after them. He flies down the stairs out the back entrance, he slams the door sticking a crow bar between the handles. He runs after the kids "Record?" he asks as he hops up onto a large barrel now back in the hide out.

A blonde haired boy steps forward, "I got bread and two apples." Another boy steps forward "String cheese, some soda, bubble gum, and cookies." Another boy steps forward "Two 8 packs of beer, 6 new switch blades, and a sack of potatoes." A little girl steps forward "Three bags of carrots, Two things of fruit juice cranberry and apple, and beef jerky." Reno nods and pulls out his new pack of cigarette's he undoes the plastic and pulls one out popping it between his lips, he puts the packet in his back pocket, and lights the cigarette with his zippo lighter "We'll have to go out again tomorrow, that's not enough to last long."( Yeah he's smoking at 7 years old.)

All the kids groan. The blonde haired boy grunts "But Reno, we don't want to go out again." Reno snarls pulling the cigarette out of his mouth "In case you haven't noticed, your fucking homeless, do you wanna fucking starve to death?" The boy jerks back and looks slightly guilty. Reno takes a puff of his cigarette "Do you want Sandy to die from your guys not wanting to go out and get more food, you guys know how sick she gets!" The little girl, Sandy, looks guilty, but so do the boys. They all start to murmur. The oldest, a ten year old speaks up "We're sorry Reno, your right." Reno glares "Of course I am, when have I ever been wrong?"

They just continue to mumble. Reno sighs "Ok, everyone go get some sleep." They all head to there little sections of the warehouse. Reno puts his cigarette out and heads to his room up on the second floor. He grabs his switch blade and sticks it in his pocket before sneaking back down and out of the warehouse. He lights another cigarette and continues on down the street, some of the girls turning tricks on the corners give him weird looks.

One stops him "You think I could bum one of those off you?" Reno scoffs and pulls out his packet handing her one and lighting it for her. She blinks at him and takes a puff "Ain't you a bit young to be smoking?" Reno shrugs and sits on the side walks leaning against the brick wall of some run down bar. The woman stands next to him "So, where'd you get them short stuff?"

Reno glares at her "I ain't short, I'm seven years old, I stole them from the local grocery." She looks slightly surprised "So your the little thief eh?" Reno nods "Me and my little group of orphans." A car pulls up "Hey honey, why don't you loose the kid and come spend some time at my place." She scowls at the man. Reno stands "Get lost fucker this one's mine." He states in a growl. The man laughs climbing out of the car "Let's see what you own when you gots a bullet in yer' skull." The drunk man fumbles with his jeans trying to get a hold of his gun.

He gasps when he feels cold metal slide between his ribs, he looks down to see the little punk with a knife, the kid twists the knife and pulls it out. Reno snarls and wipes the knife off on his jeans. The whore behind him gasps. Reno watches as the man slips to the cold, wet ground, slowly dying. Reno turns "Sorry." Is all he says to the fake blonde chick and begins to walk off. She calls out after him "Hey, now wait a minute, if the cops find you your a dead man."

Reno turns back "And what do you suppose I do about it?" She gulps "I have a friend, he can take care of you." Reno let's out a harsh bark of laughter "I'm not going to whore myself to your pimp." He sneers. She shakes her head "he's not my pimp, he's a friend." She walks past him "Come on, don't worry about me, he'll give me the money I need to make it look like I turned some tricks."

Reno curiously follows her. They eventually reach a large door with a bouncer, he raises an eyebrow. The fake blonde sighs "Dance till midnight, but party all night long." He nods and opens the door, letting both of them in. She takes Reno's hand and leads him up some stairs. She knocks at one of the doors "Money, come on, open up it's me." Reno hears the sound of locks sliding out of place, the door opens, there stands a middle aged, fat black man, with no hair up top but a horse shoe around the sides.

He looks her over and then looks the kid over "What the hell you doin' Trixy?" She sighs "Look this kid just stabbed a man, I want you to watch him for me, please Money?" He sighs "Fine get in here kid." He pulls out his wallet and hands her a wad of cash. She nods and goes to walk off but Reno yells after her "Wait!" She turns. Reno looks down at the floor "Do you think, tomorrow that you could go down to the abandoned ShinRa Warehouse and tell the kids there that I'm alright, that Billy has to lead them now?" She blinks but nods, remembering him talking about him and his gang of orphans.

She walks off and Money closes the door relocking it. He turns to Reno "What's your name kid?" Reno snorts "My name is Reno Nolan, yours?" The man snorts "My name is Matt 'Money' Hendricks." Reno nods "Why do they call you Money?" Money smiles "Because I win so many bets that I always have money." Reno nods and sits on the couch "Am I aloud to smoke in here?"

Money raises an eyebrow but grabs a ash tray and sits it on the trunk that serves as a coffee table. Reno smirks and lights up another cigarette. He leans back on the couch. Money sighs "I'm gonna go fix up the extra room fer' ya." Reno nods once again. Money heads off through a door way and down the hall. After about 10 minutes Money comes back out "Come on kid, you better get on to sleep, we gotta go shopping tomorrow if your gonna stay here."

Reno nods and climbs to his feet, he follows Money back to a room, Closes the door behind himself takes off his jacket and shoes and climbs into the bed, falling asleep.

* * *

**D-Chan: And you shall never know where Reno was sneaking off to.**

**H-Chan: -snorts- Not even D-Chan knows, I asked her.**

**D-Chan: Nuh-uh**


	2. Scars

**Scars**

**SilverDragonYoukai****- Thank you for reviewing A-Chan. I'll be updating ****Diary of a Young Love soon, after I update Roses in January though...**

**D-Chan: My mommy is back! -does a little dance-**

**Flame: -blinks- Never seen her this excited before...**

**Falcon: -just nods-**

**Fenris: One step closer to moving...**

**D-Chan: -stops dancing- NOOOOOOOO!**

**H-Chan: -just sighs- Enjoy the story...**

* * *

(Reno's P.O.V)

I grunt as I hear my name called. "Reno you little punk, come on get up." I roll over onto my back and look disorientedly at the face above mine. "Good, your awake, get up, I made breakfast, we're going shopping after you eat." I groan and sit up rubbing my eye's. I lean over the side of my bed and grab my jacket, I pull it on and then pull my sneakers back on. I grumble as I exit the room and make my way to the small kitchen.

I sit at the table and Money sits a plate with bacon and eggs and two pieces of toast on it down in front of me. I quickly finish it and put the plate in the sink like Money gestures. I follow him as he leaves the apartment. He steps into the bar "Hey Toxin (Nickname) we have an under aged visitor, he'll be staying with me fer' awhile." The blonde haired male raises his head "Alright I'll tell Poison (Nickname) later when he comes in."

I look over the blonde, deep blue eye's, lightly tanned skin, he grins at me. I just give him a cocky grin back. The blonde raises an eyebrow and chuckles "My name is Paul, but everyone calls me Toxin." (Paul and Jean are universal names, I use them for any bar tenders that I have in stories.) I nod sticking my hand out "Nice to meet you Paul, my name is Reno." Paul shakes my hand. I grab my cigarette's and put one to my lips and light it.

Paul raises an eyebrow "A minor that smokes." Money grunts "Yeah, he smokes." Paul nods "How old are you kid?" I look up and puff on my cigarette "I'm 7." Paul's eye's widen "No way." I nod "I'm an orphan from the slums of Sector 6 in Midgar, of course I smoke." Paul just nods at that "Well have fun you two." Money nods and escorts me out a back entrance. We spend the next two hours shopping for clothes and small decorations for my rooms, he spends the rest of the day talking and explaining things.

I just sit back in the chair and sip at the straw of my coke and listen as Money goes on about the prostitutes and how he helps to take care of the lot of them that turn tricks on his block. My head turns as I watch an older man walk by, brown hair smoothed back a few unruly bangs hang into his slightly age wrinkled face, I stare admiring his blue pin-striped uniform. Money stops talking and blinks at me "What?" he asks. I turn back to him "Who was that?"

Money raises an eyebrow "That's Veld, the leader of The Turks, and he's probably out lookin' for you." I just nod as I watch him continue to walk. Money adds on to his statement "Yeah probably is, it's not every day you see a god damned Turk wandering the slums." I turn back and sip my coke again "What do The Turks do?" Money snorts "They do anything their ordered to do by Heidegger or ShinRa, anyone with some common sense is afraid of them." I snort "Well I'm not." Money stares wide eyed at me "Well you should be, he could kill you in ten seconds flat." I just roll my eye's and grin cockily "Nah, I could take him!" Money smiles and chuckles "Your one crazy little shit Reno, I'll give you that."

I just continue to give that cocky grin "Hey Money, do you have a computer?" He raises an eyebrow "Yeah I do, why?" I shrug "Just wanna look some stuff up is all." By the time Money decides it's time to go back to the bar it's getting late and the streets are coming to life. Money says the password to the bouncer (Dance till midnight, but party all night long) and we go and sit at the bar. Paul introduces me to Jean, who's nickname is Poison. I just smile and give him a nod. I spin my stool around and look over the occupants of the bar.

I smirk as I lay eye's on The Turk from earlier. I stand making my way over, I swipe his wallet and begin to look through it, I finally speak up "Cute, is this your daughter?" He turns a weird look on his face. He spots his wallet and snarls grabbing it from me and checking it's remnants "No, she's my niece." he states once he realizes nothing is missing. I grin "So find anything out on the murder in the Wall Market?" His look turns sour "How the hell do you know about that?" He looks me over and his eye's land on the blood stain still in my jeans from where I wiped my knife.

He reaches for me and thrusts a hand in my pocket once he grabs my arm. He pulls out my pocket knife "You little shit!" He yells as he flips the knife open and quickly slices to lines along each cheek bone. I grin cockily and kick him in the nuts. He drops my knife and falls to his knee's holding his precious jewels. I grab my knife and put it back in my pocket "It's Reno." I say and walk away, he makes a grab at me but is pulled back by two other men in the bar.

I walk up the stairs and head into my room, putting the new clothes in the trunk at the end of the bed, I sit the lava lamp on the bed side table and stick the glow in the dark planet and star stickers to the walls. I finally reach up and brush away the blood droplets and wince as the pain literally smacks me in the face. I head into the bathroom and shower and clean the cuts putting gauze on them.

Money finally comes through the front door and yells out "Hey, you okay kid?" I step out of the bathroom "Yeah, I'm fine."


End file.
